Friends Till The End
by teabags
Summary: Haru's parents haven't contacted him in months, he doesn't understand why but Makoto knows. Giving him an answer he just was not expecting. Yandere!Makoto (Brace yourselves)


** Friends Till The End**

For months now Haru hadn't heard from his parents. Usually they would give him a quick call when they had the time, but they were just too busy. It was always the same on Christmas, New Year and even his birthday. No card or gift, just a handful of money thrown at him and the bills paid. He could hardly even recall the last time they did anything together apart from that hiking trip in the woods that day where he spotted his beloved waterfall.

However this was just ridiculous. It felt strange too, he had this eerie feeling that they had got into an accident or something had happened to them. He wasn't in Tokyo so he had no idea.

He rang them a couple of times but they never picked up.

Sighing, Haru gave up. He hated this, he was a quiet humble yet strange person who did enjoy his own company. But he had to admit, he hated being lonely. It seemed everyone abandoned him, his dear deceased Grandmother, she passed away when he was nine. His parents moving to Tokyo, they promised Haru that it was a great opportunity and that someday he would thank them. Rin left, he came back, "reformed." The only person who was there and had always never left his side was his best friend Tachibana Makoto.

They had known each other for thirteen years now, in-fact if Haru was totally honest he couldn't remember a time where Makoto wasn't in his life. His early memories were blurred now, Makoto filled their gaps, his kind eyes and smiles were tattooed in his mind. He was impassive as always when he thought about these moments with his friend, deep down he was incredibly happy. Haru knew he was exceptionally lucky to have a friend like Makoto.

One day walking home from school together, Haru looking over his shoulder out to the calm ocean they passed everyday. Somehow, it never how tiresome to look at. The crisp sea air wafting through their hair and past their school shirts causing a slight chill.

Makoto noticed Haru seemed off for some reason.

"Haru, is everything okay?" His gentle voice capturing his friend's attention.

It took him a couple of minutes or so to respond but Haru's response was his actions as he halted on the spot with his bangs falling into his glum eyes.

"Haru?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." He began walking again catching up to Makoto.

"Are you sure? You seem, really down today. Even at practice, I noticed you weren't really into swimming today. That isn't like Haru." The taller teen looked sad for his friend.

"My parents," Haru found that it almost hurt to mention them. "I haven't heard from them in some time now, usually they would call. But.."

Eyes widened Makoto looked away from Haru. "Maybe they're just very busy Haru-chan."

Brows knitting together the said boy shook his head. "No, this time it's different."

Makoto's eyes dropped the ground as they continued and said nothing else until they reached the steps.

"Hey"

He turned to Haru with a small smile.

"Sleep at my place?"

A chuckle escaped from his lips, Makoto shook his head giving Haru a small nudge in the side. He wouldn't never decline an invitation to sleep over.

"Okay, whatever makes Haru-chan happy, I'll do it."

* * *

Things never got better for Haruka especially when word went out that his parents were missing. Course, as much as they didn't spend much time together Haru still loved his Mother and Father.

When the police got involved asking him questions it all became too much for him. He didn't have any other family and that was when the Tachibanas were kind enough to step in.

They gave it a few more months, search parties went out but there was no trace of them. It was as if they had vanished into thin air.

Makoto saw this happening, it was painful seeing his best friend make those empty faces.

Sat there on Makoto's bed with the game controller in his hand Haru couldn't even be bothered to properly play. There was no heart in it, all he could think about was his parents.

Just then Makoto emerged into the room, closing the door behind them and flicking off the light so only the glow from the television lit the room.

He sat beside Haruka, almost a little too close.

"Haru-chan, are you okay?"

Nodding along he began to play the game again at a slow pace.

"You're still full right? Do you want anything else to eat or drink before bed?" The sweetness in Makoto's voice was too much.

"No"

Taking that as his finale answer Makoto glared at Haru from the corners of his eyes watching his every move.

They were currently sharing his bed, both backs facing each other. Haru the window and Makoto the wall. He had already laid a futon out for his friend but Haru didn't want to be alone, he was sick of being on his own.

Makoto turned slightly to the other teen beside him. Biting down on his lip he was about to say something but no words left.

He clenched his eyes shut thinking about what he was going to say and how to say it properly so he didn't scare Haruka away.

"Do you think they're dead?" Haru said blandly.

"E-Eh?!" He gasped. "What makes you think that?"

He saw Haru's form shrug.

"Just do, a part of me felt empty before when they left, now it's a new emptiness. I don't think they're ever coming b-back."

The small crack in Haru's voice automatically made Makoto press himself against his friend clasping his tensed shoulders.

"Haru-chan.."

"I know they're dead, I think even the police know. Nobody wants to say it though."

"H-Haru.."

He snuggled down further into the sheets wanting to be buried away from the world.

"I care about you Haru-chan, my family cares about you, we all love you."

Just hearing the world "family" and him being loved was enough to send tears burning at his eyes so he shut them.

"A-And I hate seeing you like this, I just want you to be happy."

"Well I'm not.."

Makoto's eyes drooped miserably.

"I think.. I think your parents would want you to be happy."

Frowning to himself Haru motioned his head slowly to his friend. "What do you mean?"

"H-H-Haru we're best friends right?" Shakily he continued when he saw Haru nod as a sign for him to keep going. "Well, we've known each other for how many years? Fourteen? Thirteen? I can't remember, but, Haru you know I love you."

"Makoto.." Oh god, and he was off again being all mushy Haru lay back down and sighed out loud.

"No," Blue eyes widened when his friend climbed on top of him, heavy body weight crushing him a tad. "You don't understand how much I love you, Haru-chan. It's always been us, together like this. And that's how I want it to stay.."

Something felt wrong.

"I don't follow.."

"Promise you won't hate me? Promise me, you'll always be my best friend if I tell you.."

Grabbing hold of Haru's wrists and pinning them harshly at the side of his head Haru simply bobbed his head feeling nervous.

"Haru, your parents aren't coming back." He hung his head.

Narrowing his eyes he squirmed in his friend's grasp but wasn't able to break out.

"A couple of months ago.. They tried to ring you but I picked it up, you were in the bath. Your father told me how they planned to take you from Iwatobi and move to Tokyo with them. They were selling up the house, you were supposed to start a new life, away from _me_."

Haru only mouthed the word "What" he couldn't believe this, Makoto had lied to him for this long.

"I couldn't bear that happening, I-I had to get rid of them. You couldn't leave, you're my best friend. Imagine.." He sneered a laugh. "Haru-chan finding a new best friend, nobody can love him like Mako-chan does him, that isn't allowed."

Shaking head hysterically Haru looking up at him with terrified wide eyes.

"Your parents had to be disposed of for giving Haru-chan bad ideas, filling his head with rubbish. Iwatobi is our home, we'll die here."

The taller teen lay down softly arching his head into the crook of Haru's neck nuzzling against it as if he were a chick and Haru mother hen.

"They died quickly if you must know, both out like lights." He closed his eyes smiling.

Haru looked around the ceiling in the darkness, his bottom lip shuddered, tears were rolling down his cheeks at last.

"Where.. Where are they?"

"Nnn.. well Haru-chan loves water so Oka-san is out at sea and Otou-san.. Those stray kittens we see every morning needed something to eat.. I hope you don't mind."

Well that was it Haru kicked and squirmed underneath Makoto, the person who he used to call "best friend". All he wanted to do was far away as possible from him.

Makoto had him down, waiting for all his energy to leave him like a horse that needed to be put in its place. Eventually he calmed down and when he did, crying there Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru's weeping body. Brushing his hair away from his forehead, kissing his sweaty temples.

"I had to do it, for us. Please, don't hate me Haru, you don't need them. They always abandoned Haru-chan, leaving him behind, you have me. We can have a long and happy life together, trust me-"

_"How the fuck can I trust you?!"_

Makoto winced at the quiet hush voice. Silence had never been so loud, Haru truly despised him.

"I want to go home," Haru said in-between hiccups. "Let me go-"

"But you are home Haru-chan?"

"Were you seriously always this messed up Makoto?! I'll tell your family, everyone-"

"Tell my family, go ahead. Haru-chan they already know, did you think I would have done this on my own?"

He could have sworn his heart stopped beating at that point.

"We didn't want you to be sad anymore, we did this for you. You're one of us now Haru-chan, you finally have a family. Don't you think you should be a little grateful towards me, Haruuu-chan?"

The next morning, Haru sloppily walked down the stairs with Makoto following behind him. Watching over him like a hawk, he tried curling an arm around his neck only causing Haru to flinch battering it away.

He had spent the entire night with Makoto clinging to his side, touching him, groping him in certain areas and kissing at his neck. How Haru wished he could just erase it from his brain.

He didn't understand how could the family he had trusted and known so well do this to him.

Haru felt so small, hurt and alone. Quickly he was roughly tugged by the forearm and dragged into the kitchen where Makoto's family sat eating breakfast. Their eyes all had gleams in them, knowing Haru knew what they did.

Makoto placed him at the side of his mother and sat next to him.

"Good morning Haruka" She said casually.

"Good morning oni-chan!" The twins called while chewing on their rice.

Then his eyes flickering over to the last person, Makoto's father holding his paper and putting it down to grin at the smaller teen.

"Good morning, _son_."

Haru was unable to eat, when he didn't, refusing the food they all questioned if he was okay and if he felt unwell. Not to cause anymore disruption he tucked into the breakfast laid out for him.

Until he felt Makoto clutch his hand under the table, his thumb swishing around the skin in circles. He leaned over, his hot breath tickling his ear as he whispered.

_"When I said I would do anything for you, I really meant it. Welcome to the family, Haru-chan."_


End file.
